


[75/35] 翩若驚鴻

by springtoffee



Series: 無關愛情 [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee





	[75/35] 翩若驚鴻

# [無關愛情] --> [極度混亂] --> [翩若驚鴻] (完)

…………………………

李翰洁不知道該感謝韓胜宇放曹承衍一條生路，不再跟他糾纏不清，還是該怨恨韓胜宇可以做得如此狠心絕情，說斷就斷，一乾二淨。

那天早上站在客廳裡呆立的曹承衍，臉上神情是李翰洁第一次見。  
“不好意思沒行程的今天吧，我再睡一下，你別叫我。”  
曹承衍對李翰洁說的話，聽起來合情合理，但是主詞賓語完全混亂，連敬語和平語都混在裡面，李翰洁不知道發生了什麼事，只見到韓胜宇離去的背影，然後曹承衍彷彿崩塌前般的寧靜。

曹承衍一睡就睡到了下午，醒過來以後對著一直坐在客廳的李翰洁說，”跟經紀人哥說我出去一下，晚一點回來。” 曹承衍看起來神色正常，李翰洁卻覺得隱隱有著不對勁。

李翰洁說我也去，曹承衍只是靜靜的看著他搖了搖頭。”我的事，你別多管。”

他忍不住上前一步拉住曹承衍，”你得回來。” 突然感到恐慌，李翰洁需要他的保證。

“不回來還能去哪兒呢?” 自嘲的輕聲說著，曹承衍挪開李翰洁的禁錮，自顧自地穿上了鞋。

……………

曹承衍回來的比他承諾的時間晚了不少，是之前和他一起做音樂的Nathan送他回來的。Nathan把低著頭一句話也不說的曹承衍送回房間，交給他個瓶子讓他喝了睡，然後看著曹承衍的眼睛對他說，”我會再來，你要好好的。” 

Nathan是老朋友，知道曹承衍很多事情，當然對於李翰洁的存在也是清楚的。

在門外Nathan抓著李翰洁說，”他現在在團體裡，你得護著他。我們在外面的，隔著公司保護什麼，輕易接觸不到。只有你了，知道嗎。”

Nathan很憂心，他看過曹承衍走過大大小小的坎，碰過許多痛苦困難的事，但是從來不曾這樣。感情是他的致命傷，他之前不敢碰，一來是因為忙，二來是知道自己性格，當然也可能沒碰上對的人。反正這傢伙看起來喳喳呼呼，其實就是個死心眼的笨蛋。

“你陪著他，不要讓他一個人。” Nathan臨走前很慎重地對李翰洁說。

李翰洁對Nathan的話感到五味雜陳。

對信任他將他看成自己人感到感謝，卻再一次清楚的知道能牽動曹承衍，讓曹承衍放在心上的那個人不是他。Nathan不可能知道這麼多，必定是從曹承衍口中說出來的。

感情是致命傷，其實是個死心眼嗎?  
李翰洁苦笑。

一開始他還真沒看出來。  
他以為曹承衍就是個作風洋派、性愛觀念開放的人。

你能說不是嗎?

組團才半年，曹承衍就經常夜不歸營，不知什麼時候起發展和某人的肉體關係了。帶著一身淫糜氣息賀爾蒙四散的身體回房間，要他這個正處於情竇初開情欲旺盛的二十歲青年如何自處?

他窩在被窩裡對著曹承衍露在棉被外的腰部線條和跨在牆上的長腿搓動自己的堅挺，舒爽的半瞇著眼，卻看見曹承衍睜開眼朝他看過來，李翰洁嚇得差一點軟掉。

“想要嗎?” 李翰洁還記得曹承衍那時候在床褥間迷濛的嗓音。

曹承衍扯開棉被示意他過去，對他敞開自己的身體，讓他在他身上探索。  
他教他如何取悅彼此，帶領他找到身體最隱晦的秘密。

不過曹承衍要他帶套、並且不在他身上留痕跡，然後他不接受親吻。

李翰洁想，原來這是成人之間的性愛關係啊。可以在床第間遊走，彼此毫無責任負擔，果然是外國長大的孩子，做愛跟吃飯一樣簡單。

但是漸漸的他發覺，不對。

帶套和不留痕跡是針對他，另外不知名的床伴卻可以毫無顧忌，要咬就咬，要捏就捏，要在哪個隱晦處吸出個紅印子，曹承衍也甘於承受。

那是不是也親吻呢? 纏著他紅潤的舌頭勾著他上顎最敏感的軟肉，掃過他的齒間，品嘗真正屬於曹承衍的味道? 

李翰洁覺得自己的胃彷彿被人打了一記重拳，那潮濕滿溢的幾乎讓他發狂的忌妒，原來床伴也分369等，被曹承衍放心上的那個才可以為所欲為，毫無顧忌?

他好想把那個能那樣擁有曹承衍的人撕碎嚼爛，又好想掐住曹承衍，讓他好好解釋解釋。

分明有了情人，曹承衍為什麼又讓他上他的床?  
李翰洁百思不得其解，難不成曹承衍背著人劈腿? 讓他莫名其妙成了小三?

李翰洁想得腦殼都快疼了。  
他無法止步，更不可能約束曹承衍，他想曹承衍給個說法，到底把他當成什麼?  
而他更想知道，那個不知名的床伴到底是何方神聖?

………………

不是偶像就是相關人員。

李翰洁從那人懂得避開所有可能洩漏私密的部位中得知，只有偶像自己知道粉絲們從舞台下長鏡頭角度拍攝有多麼刁鑽，有孔有縫可延伸的部位完全不可觸碰。

痕跡必定留在除非衣物掉落，否則絕對不可能見到的部位。

越隱私就越曖昧，李翰洁有時氣不過，硬是在有痕跡的地方上加屬於他的印記，還得要巧妙進行，最好在曹承衍狂亂無法分心注意的瞬間。

………………

事情被他撞破完全是個意外。

在國外公演的日子裡，不像宿舍有固定房間或者足夠空間，兩個三個人擠一間房是常有的事。行程緊湊神經緊繃的日子裡，正常男人沒有個紓解的管道，時間一長很容易暴躁易怒一點即燃，連他都是趁著洗澡的空檔隨隨便便搓弄兩下打掉就算。

他那時候還不知道，這樣的時候，更衣室隱蔽處、會場昏暗處、樓梯間、置物室這些死角，會讓有需要的人躲著做一些必要藏匿的事情。

那天休息室實在太吵，有點水土不服的李翰洁幾天沒睡好覺，心裏著實煩悶，找著個最靠邊的角落更衣室，把自己藏在裏頭小沙發插著耳機補眠。

鬧鐘提醒傳進耳機，把他驚醒了，李翰洁關掉手機，打算要起身時，聽到另一旁有著不明顯的潤澤聲響和男人壓抑的喉音。

有人在幹那檔子事。

不再是不知人事的孩子了，李翰洁一聽就知道他不該輕舉妄動，反正這樣的地方不可能弄多久，他最好是安安靜靜假裝什麼都不知道，等一會兒對方就會出去了。

的確，那兩人似乎有些趕，前面弄了多久不知道，從李翰洁醒了之後沒多久就聽到窸窸窣窣衣物摩擦的聲響。

“哥你先回去吧。” 原本打算裝死人的李翰洁，一聽這聲音就渾身血液逆流，臉色一下子就刷白了下來。

隔壁那人是曹承衍，而另外一人，竟然是韓胜宇。  
能被曹承衍用這種口吻叫哥的，除了韓胜宇沒有別人。

意料之中，意料之外。

李翰洁的手掌心在他無意識間捏得死緊，直到門扉啪答發出一聲輕響，他才回過神來。

悄悄的探出頭，李翰洁以為他們已然離去，沒想到卻看見一臉空茫手肘撐膝靠在牆邊的曹承衍。

好糟糕的一張臉。

頭髮被揉的凌亂，領子扯散了露出鎖骨和大半胸膛，他的唇色透露出不正常的艷光，眼神潮濕幽暗，臉上沾著是男人都知道的液體。

這個驕傲自負無所不能的男人，竟然願意屈居人下，幫人家嘴?  
李翰洁不知為什麼，竟然覺得內心狠狠抽痛了起來。

他不由得往前走了一步，不小心發出細小的聲響。

沒想到曹承衍竟然很快的跳起來將臉一抹，神色討好的擠出一臉明媚的笑，  
”哥…。”

卻很快的垮下臉來，“…是你啊。” 京劇變臉大概也這速度

李翰洁看懂了。

原來曹承衍是倒貼的那一個，而韓胜宇並沒有把他看得多重，或許更糟的只把他當成方便排解需要的人罷了。

李翰洁又驚又怒，他氣曹承衍糟蹋自己，同時也糟蹋了他愛惜他的一顆心。  
他大步走到曹承衍身邊，扯著他的手臂拖到洗手槽旁。”吐掉。”  
他按著他的頭，打開水龍頭讓嘩嘩的水流沖洗他的臉。

“李翰洁，你幹嘛?” 掙扎的躲避，曹承衍的頭髮和衣襟被水打的半濕，他狼狽不堪，”走開，別管我。”

“……我就是要管。” 李翰洁說的理直氣壯。

曹承衍抹著一頭一臉的水，泛紅的眼眶不知是否是被水激得還是怎麼，看起來疲憊又頹喪。

“我不需要你管。李翰洁你看清楚了，我就是這樣的人。你懂嗎?”  
“跟誰都可…。”

曹承衍逞強的語句才說了一半，就被李翰洁用力的擁抱給截斷了。”你不用解釋給我聽。………但我就是要管。承衍啊，你懂嗎? 我不能不管。” 

曹承衍沒有說話，卻也沒有試圖推開李翰洁。

他可能是很累了，累了很久了。  
突然有個能夠棲息的地方，讓他捨不得離開那樣的溫暖。

他在李翰洁的懷抱中抬高了他的下顎，用力更用力的吸氣，因為只有這樣，他蓄滿眼眶的淚水，才不會輕易掉下來。

………………

從那一天起，李翰洁便知道。

如果說一開始對曹承衍的是好奇心和一點點傾心。  
現在則是，卑微卻無法自拔的愛戀。

就好像，  
曹承衍對韓胜宇的那樣。

曹承衍，我該拿你怎麼辦才好?

……………………

李翰洁知道曹承衍心更軟，所以不忍心推拒他的靠近。

曹承衍總說，”李翰洁，你只是不知道自己要什麼，現在是沒有選擇，以後你碰上真正喜歡的，就會把我放下了。”

然而曹承衍不知道，他眼中因為寂寞找他將就的李翰洁，其實只對他沒辦法，對他失了底限。

否則你說，誰能看著自己心上人被人傷的遍體麟傷，還無所作為，只能等著他回到身邊的時候，將他攏在懷裡，為他舔去哀傷呢?

李翰洁想他要不是聖人，就是個神經病吧。

…………………..

喝了Nathan給的鎮定劑沉入睡眠的曹承衍半夜發起了高燒。  
李翰洁聽見身邊囈語，跳起來只看見曹承衍通紅的臉。他去醫護箱裡找了退燒用的冰貼，打了盆水幫他擦汗換衣服，然後在他胸前肋骨上，看見一排新的紋身。

Meu coração

是他看不懂的文字，偏偏要選擇紋在最讓人痛感深的地方。  
李翰洁也紋身，他知道那是一種癮。  
想要身上的痛覺大過心理的，這樣可能會好過一點。

曹承衍，對自己總是很狠。

……………

每個人知道曹承衍生病了都來慰問過，只有韓胜宇沒來，連裝個隊長的樣子來看看都不曾。

很少生病的人，一生起病來往往兵敗如山倒。

經紀人看著他站都站不穩的樣子，跟他說 ”不然掛完水就回去休息吧。”  
曹承衍只是搖頭， ”只是開會而已都坐著的，不要為我一個人，行程拖了不好。”

開會的時候氣氛特別沉悶。

平常話最多的曹承衍奄奄一息趴在一旁，曹承衍不說話了李翰洁也成了悶嘴葫蘆，好像一切與他無關，只顧著護在一邊時時注意曹承衍的狀況。

連穩重的隊長也好像入定一般，隨著工作人員的談論點頭，加上意見的興致不高。金宇碩看不過去，只好扯著金曜漢一起攬過會議進行。幾個小的不用說，看氣氛這麼壓抑，沒有人敢大聲說一句話。

快結束的時候幾個人終於鬆了一口氣，正打算收工收拾東西。沒想到從曹承衍坐的位置那裡嘩啦傳來翻倒的聲音。

韓胜宇內心一緊，碰的撞開了折疊座椅從位置上站了起來，卻見李翰洁已經跪在地上小心翼翼捧著曹承衍的頭放在他膝上彷彿護著珍寶。

別過來。  
韓胜宇很明顯看見李翰洁眼中的敵意。

他只能眼睜睜看著旁邊的宋亨俊幫著李翰洁把人攬在胸前，公主抱的硬是把曹承衍一個長腿大高個兒給抱出了會議室。

會議室的門不知什麼時候關起。  
人都散去了，最後沒走的是刻意留下的金宇碩。

“你們幾個人的事情，最好攤開來說清楚。哥。” 金宇碩的口氣，那聲哥絕對不是尊稱。

韓胜宇抬眼看了他，然後洩了力般頹然坐回椅子上。”……我不知道。”

不知道曹承衍怎麼想，  
不知道自己要什麼。  
不知道……. 對曹承衍的感情，到底算什麼?

“你們開始…… 是在那一回他生病之後吧?” 金宇碩什麼都知道，他只是不想管。

金宇碩指的是PDX末期，大家緊鑼密鼓的在準備最終評價舞台的時候，曹承衍因為壓力過大引發急性胃炎，在練習室突然倒地的事。

那一天大家驚慌失措的把他送去急診室，之後又急急忙忙地趕回練習室裡繼續練習。沒剩幾天了，最終排名賽面前，誰都是誰的敵人，沒有人敢有一絲怠慢。

“大家都以為是你去陪他的，其實不是吧。” 金宇碩用的不是問句。

因為只有他知道，那天李翰洁是怎麼心神不寧的頻頻在練習中出錯，後來他跑去跟老師告假，還被狠狠地念了一頓，老師恨鐵不成鋼的說 ”這樣緊要關頭，你還敢有私事要請假? 想不想出道了?” 

李翰洁最終也沒說出他的私事到底是什麼，其他人以為他可能是腳傷犯了，提早休息去了。

韓胜宇抬眼看著金宇碩，他知道他想說什麼。

人在病了累了的時候情感最為脆弱，那一天他路過休息室被李翰洁拜託代看著曹承衍，他坐在床邊的椅子上想著自己練習的part，看見不知什麼時候醒過來的曹承衍，眼神如水靜靜看著他的時候，他似乎感受到了什麼。

卻莫名的，沒打算解釋。

那是個契機。  
曹承衍默默觀察靠近他的開始。

人的虛榮心是這樣子的，有個很不錯的人覺得你也不錯，那是種飄飄然受到肯定和矚目的感受。曹承衍是一團熱情的火光，沒有人不喜歡他的靠近，如果那團光亮與熱，投注到你身上呢? 韓胜宇不想拒絕，也拒絕不了。

將錯就錯吧。

只是他沒想到，曹承衍的喜歡是那樣的喜歡，而他又能為自己做到這樣的地步。

一切都亂了套了。

韓胜宇嘆了一口氣，將頭臉深深的埋在雙手心裡。

…………………………

最後事情也沒說開。

曹承衍病好了之後，好像脫胎換骨浴火重生似的，重新活了回來。

他依舊鬧騰不休，在休息室裡頭和李翰洁鬥嘴，逗弄李垠尚和南道賢，玩遊戲的時候仍是喳喳呼呼，扯著金宇碩和金曜漢求救，說不算不算，我們再來一次吧。

上節目時更專注了，該撒歡的時候肆意放飛，該沉穩的時候盤若古鐘，甚至和韓胜宇的互動也沒落下，很好的成為團隊的助攻，幫忙發言，連粉絲愛的互動也好好的表達了。

韓胜宇看著鏡頭前自在的和他碰頭互視的曹承衍，內心驚疑莫定，他不知道他在想什麼，也不知道他如何做到的。

唯一知道的是，曹承衍不住宿舍了。  
他不知道怎麼和公司達成協議的，除非趕行程，其他不是這麼需要留在宿舍的時間，他便住回家裡。反正，他家也正好住得近，就在江南的豪華公寓。

曹承衍是這樣子的人。  
除非他放不下，如果他真的放下了，他就真的海闊天空，不帶走一絲雲彩。

行程不受影響，工作上沒有出過紕漏，練習和與成員互動正常自在仍舊充滿關懷，甚至後來還幫忙製作了幾首單曲，放在他們的新專輯裡。

或許因為這樣，也沒人對這樣的改變有任何不滿和意見。

只有李翰洁。

李翰洁的情緒不比韓胜宇藏的深，他很明顯的低落了下來。

曹承衍出現的時候，他會陪在一旁鬧騰，甚至偶爾趕行程，他倆還是睡在一間，不管是宿舍也好，飯店也罷，只是李翰洁沒有再碰過曹承衍。

當李翰洁壓上曹承衍的床墊時，曹承衍眸中沒有半點兒星光，卻仍是拉開被褥讓他靠近，李翰洁卻只是將他的頭放在自己頸項，緊緊的抱著他，像是抱著一個需要關懷的孩子。

他讓曹承衍的胸貼著他的心，輕柔撫觸著他的髮絲，李翰洁什麼話也沒有說，只是發出沉沉的嘆息。

從那時開始，如果他們同房，李翰洁也只是擁抱著曹承衍入睡而已。

只有這樣子罷了。

………………

兩年半專屬合約到期的時候。

不出大家意料之外，曹承衍首先離開了。  
而出乎大家意料之外的是，他選擇先去當兵。

2021年底的曹承衍，其實是團體中最紅的成員之一，  
團體發展後期，他不光只是參與表演活動，還當了音樂節目的主持人，也接了電台DJ的工作，甚至還在戲劇節目中出演過幾次男二、男三的角色，戲份不算太重，卻是非常吸引人眼球的演出。

正是準備繼續火熱的步驟。大家都說，果然是All Rounder。  
全能全才的曹承衍。

卻不想，他竟然全部放下，打算先去當兵。

大家紛紛勸阻的時候，只有李翰洁拉著他的手，”早去早回，承衍啊。”

曹承衍嘴角一撇，竟似要哭泣，而後他自己好好的忍住了。

“翰洁… 李翰洁。”

“謝謝你，也… 對不起。”

……………….

就這麼灑脫的走了。

有如當年他放下一切將自己投入PDX的比賽一般，如今他也只是又回到了最真實的他，再度放下一切，投向一個新的未來。

他對韓胜宇有著遺憾，求而不得的情感，然而強扭的瓜不甜，既然人家不願繼續，他也只能放下，不再糾纏。

他對李翰洁有著愧歉，從頭到尾從一而終對他好的人，只有李翰洁。  
曹承衍因為知道，所以由著李翰洁在他身上索求，如果無法給予情感，他也只剩這副還可以看的皮囊，希望能夠給予他些許安慰。

後來從金宇碩口中得知最初錯誤的時候。  
曹承衍只是嘆然，在錯誤的時間錯認了錯的人，一錯在錯，這或許只能說，是命運的牽引，怪不了別人。

他當時被韓胜宇感動的心情是實實在在的，而後傾心也是隨勢所趨。  
心已經陷落的時候，即使告訴他，當時陪伴他一整晚的其實是李翰洁，他除了內心愧疚之外，也無法改變自己愛上韓胜宇的事實。

就這樣，錯失了，一個可能真正愛他的人。

…………………

曹承衍真正崩潰痛哭失聲的時候，是在新兵訓練所。  
收拾著訓練裝備，整理內務的時候，他從一件襯衫口袋裡，摸到了一封短籤。

『等你眼睛裡再度有光的時候，回來吧。』

『一直忘了告訴你，其實我愛你，從見到你的那一天起。』

署名字跡龍飛鳳舞，那個人是……….

李翰洁。

END

【全劇終】

.....................

我被自己虐到了。  
不好意思，先去旁邊緩一下。

下次回來。  
就是新的篇章，還請多多期待。

.................

Meu coração (我的真心)


End file.
